Die Verheerten Inseln
Die Verheerten Inseln (engl. Broken Isles) sind eine geheimnisvolle Inselkette im Großen Meer, die von der einstigen Glorie der Nachtelfen zeugt, ehe ihre Zivilisation vor 10.000 Jahren im Meer versank. Doch die uralten Ruinen der großen Städte Suramar, Arauk-Nashal und selbst die Bibliothek von Izal-Shurah, einst ein Hort des Wissens und der Erkenntnis, beherbergen nur noch Alpträume und die Schatten des Bedauerns. Allgemeines Bevor die große Zerschlagung das Land zerriss, befand sich hier die Wiege der Elfenzivilisation, mit der Hauptstadt Suramar als Zentrum. Doch während die Macht des Nachtbrunnens die Stadt Suramar erhielt, sind die umgebenden Lande von den Narben der Katastrophe bedeckt. Nun hat Gul'dan das Grabmal des Sargeras erweckt und die Legion wirft ihre Schatten über das Land, von den Lagern der Tauren zwischen den Gipfeln des Hochbergs bis hin zu den druidischen Hainen von Val'sharah und den Vrykulsiedlungen in Sturmheim. Dungeonkompendium: Die Verheerten Inseln Geschichte Vor fast zwanzig Jahren hob der orkische Hexenmeister Gul'dan die Verheerten Inseln aus der Tiefe. Er war von dem Gedanken besessen, das Grabmal des Sargeras zu entdecken und seine Geheimnisse zu entschlüsseln. Er fand die uralte, überflutete Gruft des dunklen Gottes und ließ sie vom Meeresboden emporsteigen. Aber sein Streben nach uneingeschränkter Allmacht und seine Tollkühnheit sollten ihm schließlich das Leben kosten. Die Suche nach dem Auge von Sargeras, einem Artefakt ungeheurer dämonischer Energien, führte auch Illidan Sturmgrimm auf die Verheerten Inseln. Maiev Schattensang und ihre Behüter, die geschworen hatten, den Verräter wieder in Ketten zu legen, folgten Illidan und seinen Naga-Streitkräften. Sie konnten ihn zwar wochenlang aufhalten, seine Flucht mit dem Artefakt nach Lordaeron aber nicht verhindern. World of Warcraft: Legion thumb Mit der Erweiterung World of Warcraft: Legion können Charaktere der Stufen 100+ die Verheerten Inseln als neuen Kontinent bereisen. Das Grabmal des Sargeras wurde geöffnet und die Brennende Legion ergießt sich in unsere Welt. Mit geballter Macht will sie den Dunklen Titan nach Azeroth beschwören – und den Schlüssel zu seiner Rückkehr hat sie bereits gefunden. Die Streitkräfte der Allianz und der Horde sind am Boden. Nur Ihr könnt die mächtigsten Artefakte der Warcraft-Geschichte an Euch nehmen, die uralten Verheerten Inseln nach Relikten der Titanen absuchen und damit den Dämonen der Legion entgegentreten, bevor alle Hoffnung für Azeroth verloren ist. Blizzard Entertainment: Legion (offizielle Homepage) Beschreibung Betretet das Epizentrum der Dämoneninvasion – die Verheerten Inseln, ein Land uralter Wunder. Erkundet üppige Wälder, majestätische Berge und verlorene Nachtelfenstädte. Doch es lauern viele Gefahren: Satyrn, Drogbar und Kvaldir machen die Inseln unsicher, ganz zu schweigen von der Legion. Eine Chance hat nur, wer eine Klassenordenshalle in Anspruch nimmt. Von hier aus führt Ihr Eure Truppen auf die Suche nach Relikten der Titanen, bekannt als die "Säulen der Schöpfung" – dem Geheimnis zur Rettung Azeroths. Diese mächtigen Werkzeuge sind die einzige Hoffnung, um das Grabmal des Sargeras erneut zu versiegeln und die Bedrohung durch die Legion abzuwenden. Doch vorher müsst ihr folgende Zonen erkunden: Das Abenteuer Die Verheerte Küste dient als Ausgangspunkt für die weitere Handlung auf den Verheerten Inseln. Spieler der Horde und der Allianz kämpfen Seite an Seite und nehmen gemeinsam mit Helden wie Genn Graumähne, Varian Wrynn, Sylvanas Windläufer und vielen weiteren an einem 40 Spieler umfassenden Ereignis teil. Wenn der Staub sich schließlich legt, wird nichts mehr so sein, wie es einmal war. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Übersicht über die Gebiete und Inhalte Eine völlig neue Welt Wenn ihr euch auf den Verheerten Inseln auf Quests begebt, könnt ihr frei zwischen den Zonen Azsuna, Hochberg, Sturmheim und Val'sharah wählen. Quests, Gegner und Beute in diesen vier Zonen werden dynamisch an eure Stufe angepasst, ob ihr nun Stufe 101 oder 108 seid. Jede Zone ist anders. Ihr werdet verschiedene Faktionen treffen und Geschichten erleben, die euren Charakter zu dem machen, was er ist. Ihr habt die Wahl Als erstes müsst ihr euch in eure Ordenshalle begeben und am Missionstisch die Späherkarte öffnen. Dort wählt ihr eine der vier Zonen, in der ihr Stufen aufsteigen wollt, und akzeptiert die angebotene Quest, die euch nach Dalaran schickt. Reist daraufhin nach Dalaran und ihr werdet in die gewählte Zone entsandt. * Lies mehr unter: Blizzard Entertainment: Vorschau: Stufenaufstieg auf den Verheerten Inseln (5. August 2016) Subzonen * Die Verheerte Küste: Hier beginnt euer Abenteuer auf den Verheerten Inseln und hier befindet sich auch das Grabmal des Sargeras. Die gewaltige Schlacht, in die ihr am Anfang eurer Reise geworfen werdet, wird nicht nur euch verändern, sondern ganz Azeroth. thumb|250px * Val'sharah: Dieses dicht bewaldete Gebiet gilt als Wiege des Druidentums. Hier unterwies der Halbgott Cenarius anfangs Malfurion Sturmgrimm in der Kunst der Druiden. Jedocher lauert in diesem Gebiet auch der Smaragdgrüne Alptraum. Wichtige Orte wie der verderbte Weltenbaum Shaladrassil und die Rabenwehr sind ebenfalls hier zu finden. * Azsuna: Dies ist die Heimat einer uralten Nachtelfenkultur, die dem Zorn von Königin Azshara zum Opfer fiel. Dieses verfluchte Land birgt unzählige Geheimnisse und ist gleichzeitig die Heimat der verbliebenen Mitglieder des blauen Drachenschwarms. * Der Hochberg: In diesem Gebiet ragt einer der höchsten Berge Azeroths in den Himmel. Die zerklüftete und wilde Schönheit dieses Gebirges beheimatet drei Klans der Hochbergtauren, einem Volk mit einer hochentwickelten Kultur. Sie befinden sich in einem erbitterten Kampf mit den barbarischen Drogbar, die ihr Land bedrohen. * Sturmheim: Dieses Land von rauer Schönheit ist die Heimat der Vrykul. Im Verlauf eurer Reise durch dieses Gebiet werdet ihr mehr über ihre Kultur erfahren, unter anderem zur Herkunft der geheimnisvollen Val'kyr und der furchterregenden Kvaldir. * Suramar: Alle Wege führen nach Suramar, einer alten Elfenmetropole im Zentrum der Verheerten Inseln. Der verderbte Nachtbrunnen bildet die Lebensgrundlage der Nachtgeborenen. Von ihm beziehen sie die für sie lebenswichtige Energie. Diejenigen unter ihnen, die von dieser Quelle abgeschnitten sind, werden zu Nachtsüchtigen... * Thal'dranath: Diese Zone ähnelt dem Tanaandschungel und wird etwas später im Verlauf der Handlung verfügbar. Galerie Azsuna Map 2016-07-03.jpg|Azsuna Dalaran Legion Map 2016-07-03.jpg|Dalaran (Legion) Hochberg Karte 2016-07-05.jpg|Der Hochberg Sturmheim Karte 2016-07-05.jpg|Sturmheim Suramar Karte 2016-07-06.jpg|Suramar Val'sharah Map 2016-07-03.jpg|Val'sharah Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Legion Kategorie:Verheerte Inseln Kategorie:Verheerte Inseln NSC Kategorie:Das Große Meer